herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zeke Grace
Ezekiel '"'Zeke"' Grace' is the son of Jason Grace and Piper McLean, meaning he is the grandson of Jupiter/Zeus and Aphrodite. He has inherited an array of his parents demigod-like powers and abilities, where he is trained at Camp Half-Blood to learn how to focus and control his immensely powerful demigod abilities. Powers and Abilities Being the grandson of Jupiter, he is an extremely powerful demigod, who not only has authority over creatures of the sky but can also influence the forces of weather and can control the air around him. As well as being the grandson of Zeus, He is also the grandson of Aphrodite giving limited control over love and limited charmspeak. * Aerokinesis: As a grandson of Jupiter, he can control and manipulate the air. ** Air Blasts: He can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents. ** Flying: He can ride air currents, making him fly. He can fly for hours without tiring. ** Air Solidification: Zeke has shown to be able to shape the air in different forms and shapes, from ropes to containers. ** Venti Control: He is able to dominate the will of more chaotic Venti. ** Ropes of Wind: He can generate ropes of wind, "more tightly wound than any tornado". * Atmokinesis: As a grandson of Jupiter, he can sense and control the weather. ** Weather Sense: He can sense incoming lightning bolts, storms and other unnatural weather phenomena. ** Storm Generation: He can generate fierce storms. His skill with this ability grows to such that he managed to summon a storm powerful enough to wound Gaea with an unrelenting bombardment of lightning. ** Storm Venti Control: Zeke can summon storm Venti for a variety of purposes. He easily dominated Dylan and utilized him as a tornado. Later, he summoned "a legion" of Venti to amplify the storm he used to bombard Gaea. * Electrokinesis: As a grandson of Jupiter, he can control lightning and electricity. ** Electric Shield: Zeke has shown the ability to utilize his control over static electricity defensively, allowing him to emit a powerfully durable lightning shield, capable of shielding himself and his teammates from a hail of Roman arrows. ** Electrical Immunity: He is completely immune to electricity, having survived being struck by an electrical bolt "strong enough to kill twenty people". ** Static Electricity: Like his father, he can generate huge bolts and arcs of static electricity. ** Static Shocks: He can send strong electrical shocks through others on contact. ** Lightning Bolts: He can summon extremely powerful lightning bolts from the sky. His lightning bolt was strong enough to destroy King Midas's mansion, which was made out of gold. Whilst the effort it took him to summon them is mentioned to make him feel faint. Once, his lightning knocked off his horse. Zeke had summoned enough lightning to melt iron nearly instantly in House of Hades. He even managed to summon a lightning bolt powerful enough to destroy a host of basilisks, despite being underwater (though lightning conducts better underwater). ** Electrical Arc: He can generate and discharge powerful electric bolts of energy. When he first displayed this ability when he discharged an arc powerful enough to wound the invulnerable Nemean Lion's tail. ** Limiting Electrical Conductivity: Zeke is able to fry Polybotes' basilisks with electrical tendrils underwater, without electrocuting his teammates in the process. * Zeus' Authority: Things that belong to his grandfather's domain can do as he asks, such as statues of the angels, which were gifts to his grandfather. They, on his request, flew him and his friends to San Francisco. * Mist Control: Zeke has learned to manipulate the Mist, which means he can make things appear as he wants them to appear to the eyes of a mortals, demigods and even some Titans. Category:Male Category:Percy Jackson Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Elementals